


便知海不远了

by spadeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Renaissance Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	便知海不远了

霍格莫德村位于德意志东北部的梅克伦堡，坐落在山麓下，周围是起伏不平的山坡，遍布着邻家村落，湖泊镶嵌在绿草中，亮如明镜。白天近看，这景致像村妇手篮里的绿叶红莓；夜幕降临时，望在旅人眼里灯火缱绻，仿佛与天宇繁星互相对称，中间环绕着一层愈加浓郁的深绿色，如果有眼力好的，尚可遥见那绿中有几只羊正慢悠悠地往村中走。

雪白尖顶的教堂身披砖红铠甲，一排排狭小窗户密不透风，犹如枯瘦嶙峋的红衣主教站在原地，塔尖是他的帽子，门梁是他的十字架，窗户则是他的双目，里面的光日渐昏弱，暗沉地照射不到十里的四周；他身后耸立着庞大森林，白天生机盎然，夜晚就化作鬼影朝他逼近，发出不怒自威的隐隐咆哮。

但村民们生活劳作富足，白日放牧种植，晚上休息。他们个个都感激喜爱这里湖水的蓝和草地的绿，与之相比，天空的蓝不过更加宁静，森林的绿亦不过更加廖邃罢了，而这种宁静与廖邃远不如他们眼下安乐忙碌的生活；他们朴实到不了解，也不愿了解。降临人世起就过着此生追求的日子，还有何必要长望远方呢？

然而，这一年的五月刚结束时，有个黑发年轻人从佛罗伦萨来到霍格莫德。他身穿宽松白衫，衣袖翻涌如海浪，领口敞开露出锁骨下小片皮肤，不戴十字架，走起路来活像跳舞，随时会停下对着云或森林歌唱。村民起初对这个异乡青年怀有戒备，但他十分友善，常会自愿帮助牧人看羊、帮妇人上山采蔬果，尤其他有一双翡翠般的绿眼睛，充满森林的灵气可毫无其压迫的肃穆，似钻石却比钻石纯朴。渐渐地村民将他视作一体，也知道了他的名字，哈利·波特。

哈利从不去教堂，倒是在湖边、田埂上、屋舍前、山坡间、羊群里常见他的身影。他大多时候都在那些地方画画，有时写着什么，甚至在某个淡蓝色黄昏，一个村妇恰好看见他坐在教堂后的森林里，透过枝叶望着日落沉思，眼里似有飞鸟的幻影。

“一个可爱的怪人。”她回来后对邻居如是说。

哈利的小屋很快堆满了他的各种作品，再加上他以前的一些画作，屋里几乎没有落脚处。他只好把部分作品挂在屋外墙上，从此围观者越来越多，要求哈利细讲画中的“蓝色白色”“长着尖耳朵的圆形”“半裸的男女”“一群人的舞蹈”“金色的大陆”“银黑色怪兽”“........”

“讲讲你的来处吧，波特先生。佛罗伦萨。”一个小女孩拉住他的手，仰起粉红小脸，脆生生地说。

“佛罗伦萨啊，”哈利俯身在她的手背上落下一吻，眨了眨眼睛。“小姐，请你回想你最绮丽的梦境，用糖果、彩带、裙裾、王子白马做它的绿草湖泊，为她上上下下砌满雏菊，再将她放在五月阳光下，这就是佛罗伦萨；无时无刻不望向远方，这就是佛罗伦萨。她不仅只是座城市，还是一种思想，一种对太阳和海的渴望。航船从那里出发，驶向日落的地方，我曾跟水手们到过直布罗陀，他们个个都有金色的头发，因为在海上离太阳最近；他们带走金银器，带回来香料、陶瓷、丝绸。在那里，一群画家专给贵人们作画，也是他们把神拉下人间，和陆地海浪相处，当然还包括这里的牛羊湖泊；路德在写新约，希腊先哲们的作品被翻译成了多种语言。佛罗伦萨不曾沐浴希腊的荣光，也没有罗马的伟大，但在那里，上帝不再是界限，人才真正成为人。佛罗伦萨是一个时代。”

村民们将信将疑，但神情专注热诚，明显被这番讲述感染了。哈利讲到动情处，提高了声音：“朋友们，你们可曾展望过远方，想象过霍格莫德外的世界？世界是圆的，欧洲之外，还有其他陆地；上帝之外，存在其他神衹。英吉利住着与教廷势不两立的雄狮，法兰西有手握神杖的太阳王，罗马呢，罗马有整齐的红衣教士，西班牙的船一拨拨起航；去哪里？金钱、土地、物产。海脾性莫测，时而喧腾，时而寡言，有时候起了风、卷起成堆白浪摔在岩石上，开出一朵一朵危险的花，这花能索水手的命！别的时候，尤其过了夏天，海面是太阳本身的巨大水晶镜，金光一束接着一束洒在其上，您若是照照这镜子，就能看见您的理想！不过您会觉得异常刺目，这理想却连眉毛都不皱一下。我这个无名之辈，何敢劝您去冒这样的险呢？不过我每到一个地方，出于怀着对世界的壮丽的愧意，总要习惯地问一句，您想去看海吗？尽管我心知不是人人都向往。”

他胸口微微起伏，汗珠顺着脸庞滴下，每个毛孔都浸着五月黄昏的橘色光辉，一举一动都在挥发鲜花、土壤、海盐的气息。村民被彻底打动，他们争着要买哈利的画，但哈利却送与他们。一个少女把刚编织的花环戴在他脖子上，有几个壮年小伙甚至恨不得明天就出海，看一看佛罗伦萨。

然而几乎没人留意，人群中有一位金发教士，眼神一刻没有离开哈利·波特。直到村民都散了，他仍然久久凝望着挂在哈利小屋墙上的那副海。

第二天哈利难得地睡了半日，醒来才发觉窗外下着细雨。他突然想到还挂在外面的油画，连忙跳下床要出门抢救，却冷不防被地上的油彩滑了一跤，染得鼻子和额头上都是金红色。他气恼地正要找鞋穿，敲门声不合时宜地响起。

他顾不得擦脸，忙随手披上睡袍，赤脚去开门——他本以为是哪位村民，想来对方不会介意，可门外却站着一位红衣教士，戴着银制十字架项链。他金发上沾了点雨珠，手里拿着哈利的那副海，原本僵硬的脸在看到哈利的一瞬间松动了，嘴角高高上扬。

“您...您真是比我想的还要可爱。”他好不容易才找到一种相对冷静的声音。

“抱歉，我们认识吗？”哈利往后退了退，窘迫地抹了把脸。

“我抢救了您的画。不过也确实有正事。”金发教士小心地把画作放在一旁，端正腔调说。“我是德拉科·马尔福，教皇陛下派我来梅伦堡赋闲，顺便接管这里一段时间。可说实话，我还接了个委托，帮美第奇家族找人。”

哈利听了要关上门：“那您肯定是找错地方了。”

马尔福早已闪身进来了，抱胸看着哈利：“您名叫哈利·波特，对吧？”

“是。但我实在不懂，我不愿当美第奇专职画师这件事到底为什么要把教廷扯进来，而且居然还从佛罗伦萨一路找到这里。”哈利没好气。

“能不能劳您动脑子想想。”马尔福被他的语调惹恼，冷嘲道。“我为什么一个人来，而没有带人来直接把您请走？我到霍格莫德的第五天就发现了您，为什么现在美第奇还不知道您在哪？所以，这件事与我有关，跟美第奇没关系，波特先生。”

哈利嗤笑一声：“那我谢谢您嘞？拿人钱不替人办事，好样的。”

“现在应该是您求我，好吗？”金发教士被气笑了，威胁性地压低嗓音。“我是罗马的红衣教士，可以立刻把您抓起来带给美第奇，从此您就失去了环游世界的自由，不得不老老实实当他们的专职画师，画一个个肥胖甜腻的贵妇人。这听上去如何，波特？”

“我并非没有求过人，但绝不会是您。”年轻画家挑了挑眉，满不在乎。“我在瞥见您的红衣和十字架的瞬间就想好了一百种逃跑方法。所以您抓我回去的结果只有一个——您拿钱不办事的事实被美第奇见证，从而干扰您的前程。”

马尔福咬牙切齿：“你就不怕我有别的法子，用别的东西迫你就范？”

“说说看？”哈利盘腿往床上一坐，好玩地看着他。

“你的命。”

“您要是杀得了我，我现在还能喘气？”

“你的亲人。”

“早去世了。”

“你的好友。”

“你根本不认识他们，我也不会吐露一个字。”

“...你的作品。”

“随便拿。”

“你的名声。”

“你毁不了一个无名之辈的名声。”

“.......”

他们陷入短暂的沉默。马尔福在沾满油彩的地上来回踱步，哈利一直打量着他。这个男人的思考烦躁而忧伤，好像窗外拍打不停的雨直接落在他身上。

玩心过后，哈利不禁开始想他的目的。

“其实我早些时候就见过你，在佛罗伦萨。”马尔福打破沉默，朝他走近几步，轻柔地说。“我从圣母百花教堂的窗口往下看，那时我就见过你。你在教一个姑娘跳舞，然后趁她跳得开心的时候，你立刻把她画了下来。但你将那副画落在了广场上，这对你来说一定常发生，对吧？我...我私自收藏起来，希望哪天能还给你。可是从那以后你就莫名其妙被美第奇看上了，开始满世界乱跑。若不是这个机会，我真想不到能在这见到你。”

哈利惊异地抬起眼睛，与马尔福的目光相遇，那其中的炽热逼得他微微垂下眼睑。他低声问：“那您这次来找我.....”

“我不知道。主呐，我忤逆您的教诲，不配为您服务。”红衣教士突然跪在床边，手掌狠狠捂住双眼，几缕金发散落在床沿。他嗓音破碎。“但我不知道。我甚至不知道您是否.....上帝，我真是个疯子.....”

一双手轻轻捧起他的脸，一分分扳开他捂着脸的手指。透过泪水，他直对上年轻画家温柔的绿眼睛、自己的面容在那里轻颤：“既然上帝使您苦痛，那么您是该考虑换一个了。”

随着夏日到来，梅伦堡的颜色更深了。灌木与湖水越来越相近，森林则愈发葱郁，突兀地托出教堂的砖红，金色田野整齐地露出来，毫不遮挡一排排房舍的鲜明门窗。草地上牛羊黑白清晰。哈利背着画架，和德拉科在田埂上散步，两侧麦穗扫着小腿，不时有田间劳作的村民冲哈利打招呼。

“真是日耳曼式骄傲。”德拉科舒了口气，感觉雨露气息浸润肺里。“什么都要色彩分明，清清楚楚。”

哈利深呼吸，倒过来走路，面对着德拉科，跟他四目相对。

“....我听说村里有一群小伙子出海了。”德拉科红了脸，忽然想起什么似的说。“是因为你在那天黄昏说的话么？”

“我不知道。但大多数人不是还留在这吗。”

金发教士停顿了片刻。“你知道，这对我来说并不容易。”

“关于换一个信仰？”

“是。摈弃我的信仰意味着否认之前的所有努力，这很艰难。主启示我爱人助人，众生平等如兄弟，婚姻神圣等等，所以我一步步从教徒成为神职人员，成为教士，直到现在成了罗马教廷的红衣教士。但自从我那天第一次看见你，我蓦然感觉到另一种美好.....那种自由洒脱，是信条教规无法传授的美好。它直击内心，令我至今不曾忘怀，可我不确定自己是否能为了这种美好而推翻一切重来。”

哈利握住他的双手，目光极其认真：“告诉我，德拉科，你认为什么是神之爱？”

“造物，阳光雨露，一餐一饭。”

“所以神之爱出于给予。”哈利凝视他，神情肃穆。“然而爱人的能力岂是任何神衹能教授的？在艺术中，人类形似神，却比神更像人；人之爱出于奉献，所以才同时无限接近天宇与大地。既然神爱人，又为何要给人类划分等级、坐在天上看凡间为此争斗？可见神真正爱的是爱人的自身。艺术致力于体现人之爱，从而没有高低贵贱；在艺术中，人人可以平等地爱人，也就无须为了一种而不得不摈弃另一种。”

德拉科凝眸沉思。一团乌云从森林中冉冉上升，界线落在田埂上，仿佛谁的眼睫投下的阴影。

哈利低下头去看他，却被拉入一个吻里。 

“毕竟，火焰有上升的本能，海洋有翻腾的本能。”德拉科抵在他唇间说。“但是波特，在渴望阳光的人眼里，你无疑便是太阳；对未曾见过海的人来说，你确乎就是海啊。”


End file.
